I Am Not an Apple
by Rina Meunier
Summary: Sequel to "Melanie" by GermanCSI. Melanie and Data have a talk.


**Hello everyone. I know that this is a bit confusing. As stated in the summary this is a sequel to "Melanie" by GermanCSI. We wrote this together (like "Magic"). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The display on the wall behind her told Melanie that her that her shift was over. She looked around in order to find Andrew, but she couldn't see him. Therefore, she decided it was OK for her to leave, but Kathi couldn't be found anywhere as well. Instead she saw the android with the unhealthy looking skin approaching her. "Excuse me, Miss Kampen, I am here to inform you that Commander Meunier is engaged in a task that will require another couple of hours, therefore, she asked me to escort you back to your quarters. Is that acceptable to you?"<p>

"Of course it is," she said, a little confused at his phrasing. "But could we wait a minute. I can`t find Andrew anywhere."

"Mr. McDonald informed me earlier that it was alright for you to leave as soon as your shift was completed. Shall we go?"

"Yeah", she said hesitantly and they left the room.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, something like worry in his voice.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little confused."

He frowned slightly. "About what?"

"Well, everything is new to me, you know. I hardly know anyone."

"You know Commander Meunier."

"Of course I do, but she is about the only one."

"I am certain, Miss Kampen, that you will be able to make other acquaintances apart from the commander."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly."

"Why do you call me 'Miss Kampen' and Kathi 'Commander Meunier'?"

"Because it is considered impolite among humans to address someone by anything but their last name unless told otherwise and it is improper for an officer to refer to a colleague by anything but their correct name and title."

"Well, you can call me Melanie and I`m pretty sure Kathi wouldn't mind you calling her whatever it is you call her."

"Very well, Melanie. And I refer to 'Kathi' as 'Rina' as she has asked me to."

"You are her boyfriend, right?"

"That is correct. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure. Your name is Data, isn't it?"

"Correct. You may address me as such."

"Can you tell me what exactly an android is?"

His eyes darted from left to right as if he was reading a book at high speed. "Webster's 24th century dictionary, 5th edition, defines an android as an automaton made to resemble a human being.*"

"Wow."

The android, Data, cocked his head. "I do not understand."

"Well, it's just amazing."

He seemed to consider this. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing, go ahead."

"You are aware that I am a machine, yet you have so far shown no sign of discomfort which is unusual even for people of my time. Why?"

She shrugged. "I've seen 'Terminator' and the robot there was a lot meaner than you."

He looked even more confused, but then offered a shy smile and a nod. "Thank you."

They entered the turbo lift. "Deck eight", he called and the cabin started moving downwards.

"Data, what is this Starfleet the lady was talking about?" she asked and clunched on the wall.

"You are referring to Lieutenant Yar. Starfleet is the deep-space exploratory and defense service maintained by the United Federation of Planets. Its principal functions include the advancement of Federation knowledge about the galaxy and its inhabitants, the advancement of Federation science and technology, the military defense of the Federation, and the practice of Federation diplomacy. As per its mandate of deep-space exploration, its personnel are frequently brought into contact with cultures and sentient species whose existences are unknown to the Federation. Starfleet officers therefore act as official representatives of the Federation in these cases. Starfleet vessels are also frequently used to ferry ambassadors on diplomatic missions.**"

She held up her hands. "Wow, wow, wow, please not so fast. Can you explain that more slowly? So you're telling me that there is intelligent life apart from earth."

"Correct. Commander Meunier…Rina's mother herself was not from earth."

"I don't know much about Kathi's family. Aaand is this is a military ship?"

"Not entirely. The Enterprise is not a ship of war. We are explorers, not soldiers."

The lift stopped and the doors opened. "After you", Data said and extended a hand. She stepped out of the turbo lift and waited for him a few steps into the corridor.

"Can you tell me about Germany? Does it even still exist?"

"Not as a state. It is a part of earth, but it is likely that the culture and language still exists. I have never been there. I have only seen old photographs."

"Does Kathi know anything about it?"

"I do not believe so. She has not been to earth for 23 years, and then she was only in San Francisco, where we first met."

"I certainly want to go there one day."

"Do you wish to tell me how your first day in ten forward was?" Data asked when they entered the quarters.

Melanie looked a bit confused over the change of topic but she nodded. "It went pretty well. Andrew showed me the replicator and I didn't screw up completely."

"I am certain you will master all your difficulties with technology. If any problems should arise, you can always call me."

"Thank you."

"You are my girlfriend's foster daughter. It is nothing."

"I'm already her foster daughter?"

Data seemed to shrug. "Not quite, but knowing her, I believe it is only a mere technicality."

They sat down on the sofa. "It's just so strange because we used to go to school together."

Another tiny half-smile appeared on his face. "I understand. It was strange for me as well at first."

She frowned. "I don't get it."

"When I first met Rina, I was not even a cadet and she already a commander and my advocate. It took me a time to get used to being romantically involved with the woman I only knew as a lawyer."

"I suppose it's always hard for anyone to be together with Kathi."

He looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean by that statement?"

"In school she used to be a bit weird in terms of confidence."

"Weird in what way?"

"Dunno just weird. It's hard to explain. But one the other hand, I'm pretty weird too", she grinned.

He raised an eyebrow. "Indeed, as far as I understand your meaning."

"Do you know a boy called Wesley?" she asked him.

He tilted his head. "Of course, we work together on the bridge on occasion. I also overlook his studies. Why do ask?"

"He works on the bridge? He doesn't look any older than me."

"He is not, but he is highly intelligent and has much potential. He will be a good officer when he is older."

"Wow that's amazing."

He regarded her curiously. "Am I right in assuming that you have what humans call a 'crush' on him?"

She smiled a crocked smile. "Maybe."

He returned the smile. "Then I wish you the best for the development of your relationship. Human courtship is quite a difficult concept."

"I know. I will meet him tomorrow."

He thought for a moment. "Then I wish you good luck." He stood up. "If you would excuse me, I need to go on duty. I believe we will meet again soon."

There was a bit of an awkward moment when he turned to the door and she just stood there. "Well, see you later," she said and shifted from one foot to the other until he was gone out of the door.

Now she was alone in the strange quarters. It was just half past six so it was way too early to go to bed. Instead she decided to have dinner. After a quick search she found one of the replicators in the wall near a computer panel. "A Greek salad without onions and olives?" She asked shyly not sure if the computer was even turned on.

As a result she flinched when the undefinable female voice came out of the wall. "This meal is not available. Please specify or name a recipe." She took a step back and rephrased her wish. "Can you get me any salad without onions and olives?" A blue shower appeared in the tiny compartment and a moment later a plate with a beautiful decorated salad appeared there.

"Thank you." The computer lady remained silent. She sat at the table in the dining area and dug into her meal, waiting for Kathi to arrive and wondering what this new life would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

*** Data in "The Measure of a Man", season 2, episode 09**

**** Memory Alpha/Starfleet**


End file.
